Besos Indirectos
by DokuHime-sama
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla en los días de Yuukei Yesterday. Haruka tiene una adicción secreta pero cierto día Shintaro en una de sus peleas con Takane prueba algo que el artista deseaba logrando que éste se moleste. ¿Cuál es su adicción? ¿Que hará al respecto?


**_Holiii! A pasado mucho tiempo, me disculpo T-T por eso les dejo este pequeño fic mientras puedo escribir mis otros grandes proyectos y terminar en crossover n.n_**

**_ACLARACIONES_**

**_-Los personajes son de Jin y su saga Kagerou Project_**

**_Lo hice algo rápido (hoy debería haber estudiado porque tengo exámenes Dx) pero espero que les guste!_**

* * *

La vida de un estudiante es bastante agotadora: exámenes, presentaciones, tareas y entre otras cosas; pero también nos brinda maravillosas recompensas como la amistad. Conocer a personas maravillosas que estarán bastante tiempo en tu vida para formar buenos recuerdos.

Haruka Kokonose, un adolecente con una grave enfermedad no sabía nada sobre el valioso regalo de un amigo hasta que conoció a Takane Enomoto. Ella era una chica con una situación similar a la que él vivía, sufría de una enfermedad que le fue un obstáculo en su relación con otros pero eso a ella no parecía importarle.

Takane solía ser malhumorada, tenía poca paciencia y a veces era algo exagerada por lo que una vez el profesor le cuestionó al chico ¿Cómo podía llevarse bien con ella sí eran tan diferentes? (Aunque el profesor Kenjirou estaba feliz de que Takane ya no estuviera sola) a lo que él respondió: "Takane es una maravillosa chica, solo que ella no lo sabe". Haruka logró ver en ella su fuerza y valentía, su amabilidad y belleza. Y entonces, él se enamoró de ella.

El pelinegro sabía que no veía a Takane como a las demás pero tampoco entendía bien eso del amor. Solo sabía que no podía dejar de pensar en ella ni dejar de dibujarla.

Una de las cosas que más disfrutaba en el día era almorzar con Takane, Shintaro y Ayano, pasar tiempo con los tres era algo que lo hacía muy feliz. Aunque estar a solas con la gamer también le gustaba, solo que se ponía nervioso y terminaba haciendo algo que la enfadaba.

A Haruka le gustaba compartir su almuerzo con Takane y sus amigos lo veían como un gesto de amabilidad, pero el chico tenía un pequeño secreto. Una vez en un anime que Shintaro le había prestado, hablaron sobre los besos indirectos y entonces pensó "¿Por qué no?" tal vez sea lo más cerca que esté de un beso con Takane además no le hacía daño a nadie.

Cada vez que ella bebía de su refresco y luego él lo hacía se sentía algo avergonzado pero feliz, a veces se maldecía a sí mismo pensando en que se aprovechaba de la situación pero al volverlo a hacer la felicidad que le provocaba le hacía olvidar sus culpas. Era como el efecto de una droga.

Cierto día en la hora de almuerzo Takane y Shintaro peleaban más que de costumbre por razones que él no entendía. Su atención fue llamada por en refresco que Takane bebía que era de su sabor favorito. Otro beso indirecto, más el sabor de su refresco favorito es una combinación tentadora.

-Takane, ¿puedo beber de tu refresco?-preguntó en artista, obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa de la chica.

-¡Es cierto!-gritó Shintaro- ¡Tú me debías un refresco Takane!

-¿Ah? No digas estupideces, no te debo nada.

-Claro que sí, hace una semana de di una moneda para que te alcanzara el dinero para el refresco.

-Entonces te debo la moneda, no el refresco. Idiota.

-Pues no. Me debes un refresco por los intereses del préstamo.

-Ya me extrañaba que me prestaras dinero. Pues no te voy a comprar nada.

-Lo sé, así que…-y justo cuando Haruka iba a tomar el refresco Shintaro lo tomó primero-Me dejaré este.

-¡Devuélvelo!-gritó Takane mientras perseguía al menor.

Justo antes de que Takane pudiera quitárselo el muchacho empezó a beberlo, haciendo que Haruka mostrara una expresión de horror. Era un beso indirecto de su mejor amigo y la chica que le gustaba.

-Con esto ya no lo querrás de regreso-dijo el Kisaragi mayor para empezar a lamer la botella.

En ese instante la imagen del chico lamiendo los tan deseables labios de Takane se pasó por su mente y no se dio cuenta en qué momento había empezado a sollozar.

-¿Haruka?-lo llamó Takane.

-¿Qué te pasa Haruka?-preguntó el culpable.

-Haruka-kun, ¿Tanto querías el refresco?-preguntó Ayano y el muchacho asintió. Lo deseaba pero no solo por beberlo.

Shintaro se ofreció a comprarle uno pero él se negó ya que solo quería su beso indirecto del día. El resto de la tarde transcurrió normal a pesar que por un buen rato Haruka no dejaba de hacer pucheros, mostrando su disgusto.

Como era de costumbre el profesor se había ido, Takane se puso sus audífonos y se quedó dormida mientras Haruka trataba de dibujar algo. Y como siempre sus líneas y garabatos al azar terminaban dando forma a la chica de coletas, sin embargo esta vez Haruka detallaba aún más los labios que otras veces. Una vez alcanzó el punto que quería en su dibujo, deslizó sus dedos en los labios "Se siente suave… ¿serán así de delicados como mi hoja?" e inmediatamente se sonrojó.

Observó a la chica de su lado, su bella durmiente y tuvo el impulso de acercarse. Se arrodilló frente a ella mientras escuchaba su respiración, delicadamente acarició el cabello de Takane entrelazando en sus dedos las hebras de negro perfecto y observó sus rosados labios.

Al verlos recordó la imagen que formó su mente de Shintaro y ella. Se sentía mal al sentir un poco celos pero era inevitable, probarlos era su anhelo.

Haruka vio a su alrededor asegurándose de estar a solas con Takane y empezó a rozar sus labios con los de ella para convertir ese tacto en un beso. Una ola de calor y electricidad se hizo presente en el cuerpo del chico y su felicidad era enorme.

La chica suspiró entre el beso así que con sutileza el chico deslizó su lengua en la cavidad de la pelinegra. Haruka analizaba cada sensación, desde los sentimientos que le producía un beso dulce y romántico hasta uno más húmedo y apasionado "Takane me está correspondiendo aún dormida, tal vez sueña que come un helado jaja" pensó.

Lentamente se separó de la chica, apreciando como un hilo de saliva aún los mantenía unidos. Pasaron unos tres segundos para que Haruka se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho e instantáneamente se alejó de la chica con las manos cubriendo su ardiente rostro por la vergüenza.

Movió sus dedos para poder ver a la dueña de sus pensamientos y ver su sereno rostro adornado por una sonrisa.

-Ahh eres cruel, pones esa expresión tan linda-suspiró.-Bueno, sentiré culpa más tarde-se dijo a sí mismo y comenzó de nuevo a saborear los labios de Takane.

Al día siguiente en el almuerzo, Haruka y Takane iban camino a la azotea para almorzar con sus amigos. El artista notó que Takane no dejaba de tocar sus labios y entonces le preguntó:

-¿Te duele algo?

-No…es solo que-se giró a él con las mejillas teñidas de rojo- te preguntaré algo pero ¡no te rías!-el artista la vio con duda pero asintió.

-¿Y-Yo he estado babeando? ¡Es que ayer y hoy cuando despierto, mis labios están húmedos!

Inmediatamente Haruka se sonrojó y mirando a otro lado respondió: "D-Debe ser tu imaginación"

Cuando llegaron con sus amigos, Shintaro le ofreció un refresco como el del día anterior a Haruka pero lo rechazó diciendo:

-Encontré algo con un sabor que me gusta más…-giró su rostro sonriente a Takane-Mucho más. Creo que será mi nueva adicción.

En ocasiones tener pequeñas porciones de algo que queremos, solo nos hace desearlo más y más. Y al final, cederemos ante las tentaciones.

FIN

* * *

**_Extrañaba escribir! Tengo grandes planes muajaja (?) pero tendrá que esperar :c quiero escribir sobre otras parejas también pero no sé por dónde empezar. Tal vez escriba algo de NaLu o SoMa, pueden dejarme ideas x3_**

**_Lamento tener mis proyectos en abandono, tengo mucho que actualizar o ponerme al día como con el manga de Pandora Hearts que ya terminó (si me recomiendan una página dónde leerlo lo agradezco xD)_**

**_En fin, espero ansiosamente sus reviews que tanto me hacen falta /3_**

**_Hasta Pronto! x3_**


End file.
